1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a serving utensil and more particularly to a serving utensil having means for selectively engaging and assisting in lifting a serving pan from a steam table assembly so that it may be moved to another location.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the food service industry, utensils for serving food from buffets and food stations (collectively, buffets) are well known. As is generally understood, buffets generally include one or more serving stations in which patrons can serve themselves from a number of food options, or alternatively, a member of the food service staff may be located at the stations for serving food to the patrons. In either case, these stations commonly comprise a table supporting one or more steam tables. Steam tables comprise an outer support that is configured to removably secure a pan therein. The pan comprises a cavity for receiving the food item to be held in the steam table for maintaining the contents of the pan either cool or warm as desired, and the pan is selectively removable from the support such that it may be replaced by a new pan when the pan is emptied and in need of cleaning. In this manner, a number of pans may be prepared at a remote location and simply brought out to the serving stations as needed.
The pans typically include a generally rectangular cross section, though they may comprise any number of alternative cross sectional shapes. The pans comprise a pair of end walls and a pair of sidewalls disposed between each of the end walls, a bottom wall, and an opening opposite the bottom wall, thereby defining a cavity therewith for receiving the food item to be served. Each of the side walls and/or end walls includes an upper lip portion protruding upwardly from their upper edges. When the pan is supported within the steam table, the lip portion is in supported engagement with a top wall of the steam table to thereby secure the pan to the steam table.
The utensils typically used with steam tables are generally serving utensils adapted for serving food in a relatively expedient manner. These utensils comprise a handle opposite a serving portion such as a bowl, prongs, tines, tongs, and the like. The utensils commonly employed with steam tables are generally large such that they are able to handle relatively large amounts of food in a short amount of time.
In use, pans need to be repeatedly removed from the steam table for refilling, replacement, cleaning, and other reasons. Pan configurations have made it difficult to remove the pans from steam tables. Typically, lifting is accomplished by wedging a finger, utensil or other tool under the lip-portion to begin lifting the pan. Such actions may be rather dangerous to a person trying to lift the pan from the steam table since uncontrolled escape of steam may burn the person's hand. It is rather common practice for personnel to attempt to facilitate this initial lifting step by intentionally and permanently deforming the lip-portion in one or more places to provide a gripping place or to facilitate a wedging step. Such lip deformation breaks the “seal” between the pan and the table top, which results in harmful heat losses or gains. This can greatly decrease steam table efficiency by raising the use of power for maintaining the desired temperature, not to mention the fact that the appearance of the pan is ruined. Thus, a safe and efficient apparatus and method for removing a pan from a steam table is desired.
To overcome at least some of the foregoing disadvantages, specialized tools have been used to lift pans out of their respective trays. Such tools typically comprise a hook or similar such construction for lifting the pans from the trays. These specialized tools require storage when not in use and comprise yet another expense for the operators of the buffet.
It is therefore desired to provide a tool capable of more efficiently lifting serving pans from steam table while maintaining the appearance of the pans and preventing injury to the person lifting the serving pan. Further, it is desired that such a tool be relatively inexpensive and easy to make. In addition, it is desired that such tool be relatively inconspicuous and easily integrated into the workflow operations of a typical buffet.